The Train
The Train is a blight that appears as a massive, tumbling train complete with headlights, smoke, and steam whistles. It consists of one steam locomotive at the front with five carriages attached behind. ::Trivia: This blight is happily inspired by the train from the film Inception. You're waiting for a train. Description The inside of the train is furnished in the same style of the steam-engine era, although each carriage is slightly different as regards to function. However, there maybe differences in appearance depending on which person is involved. Each carriage is linked via a standard coupler, with a large pin in place to prevent the carriages from separating. The last carriage is different in that it is attached by a long metal chain instead. *The first carriage closest to the locomotive is the goods carriage: this is the only carriage on the train where Ether naturally exists, thus making it the closest point between the world outside and the artificially-created world inside. It consists of a large, empty room filled with dusty crates and large mail sacks of the period. *The second carriage after the goods carriage is the passenger car: as with the passenger cars of the period, there are few seats, if any at all: depending on the whim of the Blight, these seats may appear or disappear. Otherwise, the carriage is better-furnished than the goods carriage, with panelled walls and a polished wooden floor. Windows are present here, but they, like all other windows on the Train, normally show nothing but darkness. *The dining car comes after the passenger car and is the third (as well as longest) carriage on the Train. Furnished more elaborately than the second carriage, the dining car houses a number of tables already set for the passengers, although it is as yet unknown if there is food or staff to serve any who may come aboard. *The sleeping car is the fourth carriage on the train, and features a far more comfortable place to rest, perhaps the sign of a class divide between itself and the second carriage. It consists of a series of twelve cabins, six to each side of the carriage, each with its own bed and writing desk. It appears as though more valuable "prisoners" of the Blight are kept here to be gradually assimilated into the Train. *The last carriage is heavily bolted and sealed, about the same size as the other cars but made of steel, lacks any windows and seems virtually inaccessible via all conventional or magical means. This appears to be where Heisel Warren the crosser resides in, although it appears that he is capable of moving to other carriages of the train if he wants to. The Train in the Plot On the first of June, Redmist surveyed the Train and discovered several details which he then sent via his information network to both Crossers and Panzers alike. * The Train is powered by the furnace in the steam locomotive at the front. * If the carriages are disconnected from the locomotive, they should stop moving. * If the coals are removed from the furnace, the blight should weaken. In the wee hours of 27 May, Randall Kayne was swallowed by The Train above-ground north of Pebbleton. It was later encountered by Oriole on 31 May, approximately 11PM, in the subway tunnel leading to Pebbleton. When M saw it on the late morning of 1 Jun passing through the subway station, Randall was still inside The Train (his condition, however, is unknown). Later in the afternoon in the park, while Jacket was having a relapse, The Train knocked him far away. A short while after, it attacked Elyse at the cliff: some parts of it's third and fourth carriages' roofs were damaged by her, as well as some of the wheels on the left of the fifth carriage; she escaped after that. Several minutes later, when Lanette Hindfell attempted to take it on, she was interfered by an unsuspecting Martin Chang, who was promptly swallowed and shifted to the fourth carriage together with Randall; this comically resulted in Lanette losing her gavel to Martin...'s head. It has been revealed that the Train used to be a Stray named Diesel (ironic, as the Train appears to run on a coal-heated furnace). How it came to be such a monstrous Blight is unknown for now. Category:Blights Category:Plot